Miksi?
by IceSuFinNorTa
Summary: Natalia alkaa kuulemaan päässään ääniä ja näkemään painajaisia. Hän joutuu onnettomuuteen ja kukaan ei välitä hänestä onnettomuuden jälkeen.


Moi kaikki! Mie oon täällä uus, enkä oo oikein perillä näistä jutuista ja nää on aika sekavii täällä miten tän tarinan sais tähä mut kuiteski tää on myös miun eka hetalia tarina jonka julkasen. Ja saa antaa palautetta ja toivoisinki että antaisitte. ^^

* * *

"Miksi? Miksi? Miksi minä?" itkin syrjäisellä kadulla, " Miksi kaikki unohti  
minut?" Olin jo väsynyt, mutta olihan jo yö. Ennen kuin nukahdin mumisin  
virnistäen: "Minä kostan heille!"

Tämä kaikki alkoi siitä kun oli 14 ja aloin kuulemaan päässäni ääniä.  
Rupesin epäilemään itseäni onko minulla kaikki pääkopassa kohdallaan. Kerroin  
siitä vanhemmilleni, mutta he sanoivat että se on normaalia minulle, olin  
kuulemma pienenä lapsena kuullut jo joskus niitä. Ainoat jotka uskoivat minuun  
olivat minun isoveljeni Ivan ja isosiskoni Katyusha.  
Näin usein myös painajaisia. Niissä kuulemani ääni kertoi että tapa  
joku joka on sinulle rakas tai saat katua sitä ettet tappanut. Jäin niissä  
painajaisissa auton alle. Enempää en kerinnyt koskaan näkemään koska heräsin.  
Menin aina herättyäni sisarusteni luo kertomaan että näin taas saman  
painajaisen. Sanoin heille itkien: "Entä jos tuo uni käy toteen, koska en tapa  
ketään? Entä jos tappaisin jonkun, jäisinkö silti auton alle?" Ivan silitti  
hellästi päätäni ja sanoi rauhoitellen minua:" Rakas Natalia, se oli vain  
painajainen, ei se voi käydä toteen. Minä lupaan sen. Etkä sinä tule tappamaan  
ketään koskaan." Hymyilin hieman veljelleni.  
Aina kun katsoin itseäni peilistä, näin takana tumman hahmon joka muistutti minua mutta se vain virnisti. Kun käännyin katsomaan taakseni siellä ei ollut mitään virnistävää hahmoja. Koulussa en kuullut ääniä mutta aina kun menin kotiin ne alkoivat heti.  
Äänet rupesivat ärsyttämään minua. Menin usein vai omaan huoneeseeni  
kuuntelemaan musiikkia ja itkemään, enkä päästänyt ketään huoneeseeni. Aamulla  
herättyäni äänet olivat kadonneet, niin kuin aina ennenkin. Koulussa hymyilin  
paljon, vaikka ei tehnyt edes mieli hymyillä, mutta en halunnut että kukaan  
huomaa että minulla olisi joku vialla. Minulla oli myös poikaystävä, Toris. Hän  
oli todella herttainen ja kohtelias ja usein sanoi minulle: "Ihanaa kun hymyilet  
aina, se on kaunein piirteesi sinussa." En halunnut tuottaa pettymystä  
poikaystävälleni.  
Eräänä päivänä ääni sanoi: "Jos et tapa ketään sinulle rakasta, kadut sitä  
huomenna. Sinulla on aikaa tappaa enää 21 tuntia." Rupesin itkemään ja ääni  
sanoi vielä: "Kaikki tulee unohtamaan sinut, kukaan ei välitä sinusta." Halusin  
äänet pois. Halusin kadota maanpinnalta. Otin sakset käsiini ja aioin tappaa  
itseni, mutta siskoni tuli huoneeseeni juuri ennen kuin olisin iskenyt sakset  
itseeni. Siskoni silmät suurenivat kauhistuksesta ja kysyi hädissään:" Mitä  
sinä oikein aiot tehdä?" En voinut kuin valehdella ja vastata: "Aion leikata  
vähän hiuksiani, mutta kun sinä tulit niin voitko auttaa siinä minua?" Hymyilin  
sievästi että hän uskoisi mitä sanoin ja hän tuli auttamaan. Nyt minulla oli  
olkapäille ulottuvat hiukset. Siskoni sanoi että näytän nätiltä lyhyissäkin  
hiuksissa.  
Illalla menin nukkumaan, mutta en saanut nukuttua kunnolla. Ääni puhui  
tunnin välein sanoen kuinka paljon aikaa minulla on tappaa. Aamulla,  
puolituntia aikaa jäljellä, lähdin ulos kävelylle. Kävelin ja kävelin, halusin  
puolituntia menevän mutta juuri kun puolituntia tuli täyteen, kävelin  
suojatiellä, joku kaahasi autolla ja ajoi päälleni. Sain muutamia murtumia ja  
oli vaipunut koomaan. Sukulaiset kävivät katsomassa minua. Jotkut itkivät,  
jotkut eivät. Minulle tuotiin kukkia ja kortteja. Olin ollut jo puoli vuotta  
koomassa. Kukaan ei enää käynyt luonani, vaan kuin sisarukset. Mutta kuukauden  
päästä ei enää hekään. Kaikilla oli mennyt toivo minun heräämiseeni.  
Vihdoinkin heräsin olin ollut 9 kuukautta koomassa. Huomasin pöydällä  
lapun. Se oli poikaystävältäni. Luin sen ja aloin itkeä. Lapussa luki:"  
Natalia, aion jättää sinut. Ihastuin erääseen toiseen ja seurustelen hänen  
kanssaan. Annatko anteeksi kun heräät koomasta? T: Toris"  
Pääsin aika nopeasti yli Toriksesta. Aioin heti hakeutua sairaalasta  
päästyäni hoitoon, koska kuulin vieläkin ääniä, jotka kehottivat minua  
tappamaan, vieläkin. Mutta olin jo sekoamisen partaalla. Minut vietiin  
turvalaitokseen. Olin siellä vuoden, ennen kuin karkasin. Muistin vasta silloin  
että kukaan ei välittänyt minusta. Äänet olivat jo melkein kadonneet, mutta  
halusin ne takaisin. Ne olisivat voineet auttaa minua.

Heräsin aikaisin aamulla kadulta, minne olin jäänytkin. Päässäni pyöri  
vain: 'Minä kostan heille, kostan vaikka mikä olisi. Mitäs unohtivat minut, nyt  
saavat katua.' Onneksi minulla oli veitsi mukana. Lähdin ensimmäisenä entisen  
poikaystäväni luo kostamaan. Myös hänen seurustelu kumppanilleen Feliksille.  
Piilotin veitsen mekkoni taskuun ja koputin Toriksen oveen. Hän tuli  
aukaisemaan. Minä hymyilin, tervehdin ja kysyin pääsenkö sisään. Hän päästi  
minut sisään ilman mitään epäilyjä. Feliks oli myös Toriksen luona. Ajattelin:  
'Tämähän on hyvä saan kostettua heille molemmille kerralla.' Juttelimme kaikki  
kolme hetken niitä näitä kunnes Toris lähti käymään vessassa. Nyt on hyvä  
hetki. Otin veitsen hitaasti esille ja kävelin Feliksen luo. Hän ei tajunnut  
mitään vasta kun oli aivan hänen edessään pelottava virne kasvoillani. Feliks  
rupesi kiljumaan kun näki veitsen. Toris kuuli kiljaisun ja juoksi äkkiä  
olohuoneeseen, sillä hetkellä iskin veitsen Feliksen sydämeen. Otin veitsen  
irti ja kävelin Toriksen luo sanoen:" Sinä olet seuraava." Hän otti kännykän ja  
soitti hätänumeroon. Juuri kun hätäkeskuksesta vastattiin, Toris sai veitsen  
kurkulleen ja huusi kivusta. Lähdin rauhallisesti pois talosta verisillä  
vaatteillani ja veitsellä.  
Olin jo oman kotitaloni ovella, kun kuulin huutoa:" Voi ei Natalia.  
Minä arvasin että hänestä tulee tuollainen hullu, joka karkaa ja murhaa  
ihmisiä." "Rauhoitu Katyusha", kuulin Ivanin sanovan. Menin sisään hiljaa.  
Kukaan ei huomannut tai kuullut minua. Menin vanhempieni luo ja tapoin heidät.  
Kävelin olohuoneeseen jossa tv oli päällä ja uutiset menossa:" Varoitamme  
kaikkia kylä asukkaita turvalaitoksesta karanneesta kuusitoista vuotisesta  
Nataliasta. Hän on vapaalla jalalla veitsen kanssa..." En halunnut  
kuunnella telkkaria vaan jatkoin matkaani yläkertaan jossa sisarukseni olivat.  
Aukaisin veljeni huoneen oven. Ei ketään. Menin siskoni huoneeseen. Siellä.  
Katyusha ja Ivan. Molemmat. Verinen veitsi kädessäni meni Katyushan luo. Hän  
rupesi itkemään pelosta. Iskin veitsen suoraan hänen vatsaan moneen kertaan.  
Veri roiskui myös Ivanin päälle, joka yritti hädissään saada minut lopettamaan:"  
Natalia?! Miksi?!" Minä vain murahdin. "Lopeta! Miksi sinä tapat siskosi?"  
"Katyusha ei ole ainut jonka tapoin. Tapoin myös Feliksen, Toriksen ja  
vanhempamme. Te ette kukaan välittänyt minusta kun heräsin koomasta. Halusin  
kostaa teille kaikille sen." " Minä välitin sinusta, mutta vanhempamme ei  
päästänyt enää minua katsomaan sinua. Voimme vielä saada sinut kuntoon jos  
lopetat tappamisen." " Ei, en lopeta, en ole saanut kostettua vielä." Ivan tuli  
luokseni halaamaan minua ja sanoi:" Rakas pikkusisko, lopeta, minä autan sinua,  
vaikka mikä olisi." Minä rupesin itkemään, tönäisin Ivanin pois luotani.  
Hymyilin ja sanoin:" Ei, minä tapan itseni, olisi pitänyt tehdä se jo  
aikaisemmin." Laitoin veitsen kaulalleni. " Ei älä! Älä tapa itseäsi, tapa  
ennemmin minut kuin itsesi. En halua jäädä yksin!" Ivan huusi itkien. "Hyvästi  
Ivan!" sanoin ja tapoin itseni. Ivan putosi polvilleen ja itki: "Ei Natalia ei."  
Ivan otti veitseni ja aikoi tappaa itsensä, mutta rupesi virnistäen nauramaan mielipuolisesti: "Minä kostan kaikille Natalian puolesta!"


End file.
